SpiderMan 4:Vulture's Showtime
by punkpop101
Summary: Fanfic taking place after the third movie.Based on the rumored script for the cancelled Spider-man 4
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my Spider-man 4 story based on the cancelled script.**

**Please review and comment.**

**I may have grammar errors so don't be so harsh on me.**

* * *

He was swinging around town for some time now since he was bored to do anything else.

His life was getting better after Harry's death.

He still couldn't get it why his pal had to die.

He always had those thoughts on his mind, you know about quitting being Spiderman again.

But every time he remembered his uncle's words –with great power comes great responsibility- had to go

on being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman even if for some news papers like the Daily Bugle was the deadly neighborhood Spiderman.

The only thing that could keep him from falling was Mary Jane Watson a girl he fell in love on first sight back in the 4th grade of public school.

MJ was dating numerous guys back in high school including his best friend Harry Osborn and the bully Flash Thomson.

Soon after Spiderman saved her from The Green Goblin and later some thugs she fell in love with him.

But at the end she ended up falling in love with Peter Parker.

All he wanted was to tell her how much he loved her but if he did , he would put her life in danger so he told her that only a friendship could be established between them.

But that was back then since now she knows his true identity and decided to be with him wherever the costs will be.

The things between them started going for the worse after Peter's control was taken by a black symbiotic costume.

He was even planning on asking her to marry him but after the past events he thought that it would be best for them to evolve their relationship first.

As he was swinging near the Bugle he saw a street bugler running with a young ladies purse.

Spiderman who quickly identified the lady swinged across the guy and hit him with his super duper flying kick.

"Haven't they taught you to be nice with ladies?" asked Spidey who had in no time the thief hanging webbed from two of the street's lights.

"Are you okay miss?" asked Spidey to the girl that lost her purse earlier.

She was probably 5'8'' and had light red hair.

"I'm fine mister" she replied laughing.

"What were you doing at the Bugle MJ?" asked Spidey.

"I wanted to surprise you and get you to a new place I found out but from what I can see you have been pretty busy beating up the thugs on the street" answered MJ.

"Yeah, but I'm never busy for you girl, let's go".

MJ hugged Spidey from the back and they started swinging to the place MJ was talking about.

It was an old restaurant one of those that MJ was probably working before she started her musical theatre career.

"Can you remind me the last time I faced super crazy bad guy since I'm getting really worried about the town being so quiet those days".

"I was 2 years ago and I probably try to forget this moment since all that is left is the good memories of Harry".

Spidey knew that the peaceful days in New York and Manhattan were few and that since he had some of them he should at least live the best out of them.

Adrian Toomes was a strange guy.

He has been cheated by his partner being left out of their business but instead of a bankrupt choose to take on a criminal life as the super villain Vulture.

He was starting his career as so Spidey didn't know anything about him.

Of course after a couple of small robberies the media will get crazy on getting info about the suspect and Spidey will find out that the peaceful days we were talking about were coming to an end.

The Vulture had only one goal, to steal more and more money so that he could build a company of his own.

He was old but not that old to prevent him from escaping from a dangerous situation.

Over the months he improved his flying abilities now being able to control them more accurately.

"So the bank closes at 8, right?" asked Toomes on the phone.

"Yes sir, at 8 o clock pretty much every bank in the area closes except for tomorrow because we have money loading work to be done" replied the bank manager.

"Hahaha that's sweet" answered Toomes who was happy finding his first big job. Tomorrow was for sure a big day for everyone.

**What does the Vulture hold for his first big robbery?**

**Is Spidey going to catch up with him or the Vulture escapes undisturbed while Spidey shares some smooches with MJ?**

**Stay tuned good people and you'll find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the huge delay but a lot of things have stooped me from writing for Spidy.

But since our friendly neighborhood Spiderman tortured me to death I will finish what I have started.

It was 6:00pm and Toomes was getting ready for the robbery of his life. He knew that this bank was not the biggest of all in New York but for him was the chance to get into the criminal world and get some money to help him for his next moves. He was packing up his things when he received a call. "Mr. Toomes, as you said the money of Mr. Bestman are in the bank, he has loaded them to the truck and they're on the way to the banks safe". "Thank you, Johnny I'll be on my way now". Toomes said goodbye to Johnny and started wearing his suit. His long white wings made a contrast to the overall dark green costume he was wearing. His hair was getting whiter day by day and Toomes was starting to get anxious about being too old to live his dreams. But every time he thought that he remembered his radiation to electromagnetic fields and waved at the future with a bright look.

Toomes started flying to the bank carefully enough so that no one would see him. He landed to the roof and got out a map so that he could plan his next moves with precision. The map had signs of all of the entrances to the bank and notes on where the safe would probably be. He decided that the safest entrance was from the drainage. He knew that at this time the water levels are lowered so that wouldn't be too much of a problem if he decided to get from there. He crouched and entered the drainage. The water was running at his side but not at a rate that he would care. He found the first hatchet and broke in to the 2nd floor of the bank. He started searching for security equipment since he didn't want to take anyone's notice. He knew that with his new powers stealing the money would be much easier in contrast to a real-life scumbag but wanted to keep a low profile for his first job. He didn't want his partner to know that the money he was stealing from Toomes would eventually get back to him. He wanted to make him silently pay for all the work and funds he had stolen from him. He would take his revenge later as he often said to his friend Johnny.

Toomes went to the first door he has seen. There was a sign on the door citing 'Security Room'. He entered the room searching for the mechanism that locks the safe. At the center of the room was a huge computer system and at the edges some random stuff like fire, alarm buttons and some fire extinguishers. He knew that the safe lock mechanism was somewhere between the computers. He started checking the system until he found a lever that was probably for opening the locked doors in the building. He lowered it and a box with a lot of cables came out. The cables had different colors but due to his electrical engineering background this wouldn't be a problem. With all this things on his head he forgot that the security personnel would return to the room after some time. It was 7:00 pm when Toomes heard footsteps outside of the room. "Damn, that hamburger must have hurt me since I was in the toilet for half an hour now". Toomes tried to hide behind a desk near the computers but before he got there the guard had seen him. "Hey, who the hell are you?" shouted the guard quickly going towards the alarm button. Toomes moved quickly and punched him on the face. The men fell unconscious to the ground. Toomes started running to the safe witch was probably somewhere near. No one was at the hallway since at this time they were out expecting the trucks with the money. Toomes found it quite easily and entered it. Inside the safe was a huge room with boxes waiting for money to be put on. He hides into on of them and waited for the guys with the money. A couple of minutes later you could hear the alarm from the bank and some people screaming about a robbery. Toomes escaped the building from the rooftop since he couldn't get to the drainage from the inside of the building. No one had seen anything suspicious before the robbery they would later tell to the police forces gathered.

Somewhere far away from the bank Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson had a romantic dinner in one of Mary Jane's favorite places. "Where did you found this? It's a wonderful place and you don't need a fortune to sit" asked Peter. "I was working here before I got the audition for Broadway and I really liked the mood" said Mary Jane who was trying to forget the memories of her first performance since she had only bad ones from the whole story. "Well you should forget this, we should forget this because a lot of things happened and they bring only pain when we remember them." "All that matters now is that we have each other and that we cherish each other" said Peter who took Mary Jane's hand and hold it for some time. "I think you're right, why I should think about the past when there's future. All I'll care from know on is my life my career and our relationship." Mary Jane took a pause and continued "Speaking of relationships I was thinking for a while now about that ring I saw when we had split up back then" mentioned Mary Jane. "Aunt May gave it to me, I tried to ask you to marry me a couple of times but things got complicated and I don't know what happened then" replied Peter. "It wasn't your fault Peter, for me the fact that you risked your life for me even feeling that I had broken your heart is more than enough" said a tearful Mary Jane. Peter got up and walked in front of Mary Jane.

He knelt to his knees and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Mary Jane examined the box and upon opening it stayed with her mouth wide open. "This past two years was some of the best ones I've ever. I never expected that one day I could have myself dating you since Spiderman brought only dangers to your life. But now after all that we have passed I realized that I can't live without you, without knowing that you're safe somewhere. Will you marry me Mary Jane Watson?" Peter looked straight trough her eyes and waited for her answer. Mary Jane took his hand. "I want to think about it, I don't know if I'm ready for a life like yours." said Mary Jane who packed her things and left Peter looking at the floor. "What have I done wrong huh?" Peter couldn't get it but knew that he couldn't wait forever there. When he left the restaurant he heard a guy talking about a robbery at one of the biggest New York banks. What could that robbery be? He knew that to steal money from high security banks like that one you needed super powers. He went around the corner and hide behind the garbage can. He then wore his suit and started swinging to the bank.

Will Spidy find anything suspicious about his good pal Vulture? Will he get over the fact that MJ didn't answer his marriage question? Stay with us and you'll find out.


End file.
